The invention is directed to a device for generating and projecting light marks.
In manufacturing processes, design or construction steps and building projects, it is known to use devices by which light marks can be generated and projected in a suitable manner. These light marks are used in the above-mentioned processes to define absolute or relative positions, orientations, and the like, of objects, spatialities or localities and display them to a user.
Known devices for generating and projecting light marks have a light source device, collimating optics and projection optics for this purpose. The light source device serves to generate and radiate a primary light beam bundle. The collimating optics are constructed and provided for receiving the primary light beam bundle, collimating, parallelizing and, in so doing, expanding it into a secondary light beam bundle and for radiating the secondary light beam bundle in a directed manner. The projection optics serve to receive at least a portion of the secondary light beam bundle and to convert the secondary light beam bundle into it least one tertiary light beam bundle or marking beam bundle for at least one light mark and to radiate it and, in so doing, to project at least one light mark.
It is disadvantageous that line marks, that is, light marks in the shape of a line, and point marks or spot marks, that is, light marks in the shape of a point or spot, can be generated and projected simultaneously only at a considerable expense. As a rule, this requires a plurality of projection units with corresponding optics which can be operated independently from one another but must be adjusted and adapted to one another.
It is the object of the invention to develop a device for generating and projecting light marks of the type mentioned above such that easily visible point marks and line marks can be generated and projected in a particularly simple and reliable manner with a particularly low expenditure on optics while dispensing with adjustment processes to a great extent.